The Baratheon Ward
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: One-shot Joffrey X OC fem!Starkreader


Joffrey x fem!Stark reader

The Baratheon Ward

They grew up together but never really interacted with one another. She saw him grow from the sweet child like Tommen is, to the crude and demanding brute he is now. He saw her grow from the silent little wolf pup she was when she first came, to the fierce beauty she was today.

It's funny in a way. Joffrey had seen her his whole life but today she captivated him. In every way possible. He began to take time to integrate himself into her schedule. Always in the wing where she would practice her singing when she was. Always in the library whenever she was looking for the book. She began to notice his lingering presence wherever she went and they stole glances at one another.

It was odd for her. To see someone she's know most her life in a new light. Sure, she was a monster now, but something drew her to him. She could see something more than arrogance and pride in his eyes when he looked at her. Still neither of you said a word to one another. But whenever you two were in the library you would find yourselves alone and it was easier to be in closer proximity without question. Joffrey soon would be in whatever section you were in and sometimes you two would reach for the same book on accident and you let him have it because he was the prince and you are a ward. There was a simple solution to this situation to Joffery, you two would sit and read the book together. You other had a facination with the Targaryen history and would often read the same books and trade them.

One day, Joffery had you sit directly beside him as you both read. You both were reading in his chambers so that there would be no interruptions. Soon enough you two were laughing at the enemies of the Targaryen family in the book. You both found it ridiculous that they didn't give up immediately once the knew that they had dragons. The close proximity had Joffrey stop laughing and look at your face as you laughed. He rather enjoyed your expressions. He found them comforting and soothing. You noticed his staring and stopped laughing as you returned his gaze. You were thankful a blush did not fill your cheeks. You felt that your face was already feminine enough without those extra facial tactics.

Before other of you knew it, you lips interlocked and a sense of oneness shared between the two of you. Euphoria and peace all at once. It was an innocent kiss at first. Then the book somehow found its way to the floor and Joffrey's hands found your waist. This was something neither of them had ever felt before and they didn't want it to stop. And it didn't.

For weeks the pair of them met in secret and stole kisses. Joffrey was far more pleasant and kind. You had never been more happy. Everything was as it should be, till the day the hand of the king died suddenly. Jon Aryyn was dead and Joffrey's father knew who he wanted by his side. Y/N's father, his best friend, Ned Stark. But that was not all. King Robert Baratheon wanted to join their houses. Joffrey and Y/N's older twin sister, Sansa. The pair spent the entire trip north in dispair. You would get to see your home and family after all this time, but if it meant seeing your sister with the prince you so dearly loved, then she didn't want to go. You rode in the carriage with the Queen and Tommen. This trip was bittersweet for the queen as well. Myrcella, her only daughter was the Starks ward. But Cersei did not want her son to marry a Stark. She found Y/N to be a lovely girl, but she was a Stark nonetheless and Joffrey is a Lannister. Even this Sansa Stark would not be able to sway her hatred of the situation. Cersei cursed the man who killed Jon Aryyn, for her son would surely suffer from this trip somehow.

Joffrey would sneak into your tent on the nights they stopped to rest. He refused to marry anyone but her and he began to form a plan to get what he wanted. He props ed to marry you in secret so that his father and they would get what they wanted. You partially agreed. You loved Joffrey and you knew you wanted to be his wife, but you did not want to steal him from your sister. Joffrey stated that he was only yours and you two made your way to his mother's tent. You both told her the issue of his pending betrothal to the wrong Stark and she did not look pleased. Joffrey assured his mother that he would only love you and that if father forces his hand, he would take matters into his own hands. So the queen heard them both out. She agreed to get her husband to revise the betrothal for her son. Y/N was a far better match for her son than anyone else at court.

Thankfully, the king was mostly sober that night and alone when Cersei entered his tent. They spoke for hours. Of course, as expected, Robert put up a fuss. He wanted his eldest and Ned's eldest to marry. Cersei argued that it shouldn't matter which Stark girl it was since only one that held their sons heart. Eventually, he gave and decided to propose to Ned that Joffrey and Y/N marry.

When they arrived in Winterfell, the whole party was in a much better mood. While the queen was not exactly enjoying the cold weathr, seeing her daughter in her true beauty unscathed and smiling brightly at her was worth it. The introductions went along well. Y/N was surrounded by her family and whisked away and Cersei did the same with her daughter. Joffrey felt out of place without you by his side and decided to fill the vvoid by getting to know his only sister. He had memories of her, but she could barely walk when she was sent north. She was and sweet girl with her childlike glamor about her. But at the end of the day, he was glad to have Y/N by his side again.

Sansa did not take the news to well that her younger twin would be marrying me. But I paid her no mind as I gave my future queen all of my attention. She spoke to her brothers and youngest sister with ease. It was almost as if she never left they got along so well. I saw bits of her in all her siblings. Particularly her youngest sister. Arya was it? Yes. Her wildness exceeded Y/N's but I knew my future betrothed was still a wolf of the north. Ned Stark was pending my betrothal to his second daughter. I was anxious and worried. Her and I had gone through hoops just to get my father to accept our relationship.

Ned requested a meeting with his daughter in the morning following breakfast. I still snuck into her chambers that night and we spoke of our future plans for both the wedding and the Capitol when the time comes for me to ascend the throne. Y/N insisted that I speak with her oldest sister about our betrothal as well. Sansa was giving my love the cold shoulder and while my Y/N had her meeting with her father, I spoke with Lady Sansa. It was a boring conversation and I found myself getting vexed just by her foolish childish gestures. She went about calling me a brave prince whom all would love the day I ascend the throne. It almost made me laugh at how she believed in the tales she was told as a child.

"Why are you marrying my sister? I thought that the eldest were supposed to be the first to marry."

My answer was simple,

"I have known your sister most of my life and I fell in love with her. She feels the same. To marry you would a use only trouble. For I could never love you and I am most certain of thay now that I have met you. Lady Sansa, I mean no offense, but Y/N and I simply go together. She knows me through and through and makes me see things that many in the Capitol would hide. Where you would spend time getting to know the south and all its lies and secrets, Y/N already knows them. The Capitol would suit you ill my Lady. There is far more to the city than you will ever know."

I gave the girl a kind answer before I excused myself to await Y/N to return from her meeting with her father.

"Father, I must warn you. Accepting the position as the Hand of the King is a death sentence. It is a wonder how Jon Aryyn lasted so long. I know King's Landing and I know that you would not last. There are secrets that would get you killed. I have had the pleasure of residing there for over half of my lifetime. I know that you would seek out information no matter the overall outcome. You are an honorable manfather, but King's Landing has none of it.

The north is our home and Robb is not yet ready to become Warden of the North. Bringing Sansa would do little good for she would become exposed to the true horrors of the real world. Sansa is my twin and I love her, but the north is her home. None of us belong in the South, only I have become accustomed to it. You go to King's Landing, you would be dead in a years time. Maybe even less.

Stannis Baratheon should be the hand. He has visited the Capitol enough to know what not to look into. Our Capitol is full of treachery and only Jon Aryyn was suited for handling it in my eyes, but he must've slipped up somehow because he is dead. Father, heed my warning, reject the King's offer and stay home. Accept my betrothal to Joffrey and suggest Stannis as the king's hand."

My father stared at me for several moments.

"Is it safe for you there? You said yourself in your own words, it is dangerous down there."

"Nowhere is safe for anyone. You will have a lot on your hands soon enough. Jon plans on joining the Night's Watch. The Commander of the Night's Watch has been requesting mire men because the wildlings have been attacking and killing many crows. Winter is coming father. The Capitol is in debt. We need a queen in the Seven Kingdoms who knows how to handle the city.

If you go to King's Landing, you will die, the north would eventually fall with you. Robb still has a lot to learn from you. All of my brothers and sisters have much to learn. Sansa need to know the truth of the world. Only trust me father. Robert has become a fool father. I have seen him for years and I know that his end will come soon enough and before winter comes. He has made sure of it. Our family is safest here at home and I will do what I can for our home from the south."

My father's face showed his confliction.

"You said Jon Aryyn died because he slipped up. How?"

"I do not know. But his wife suddenly left the Capitol in a hurry. You and mother have been out of touch with the south for a long time. People have changed, especially Aunt Liza. She never loved him you know. I alwayalways suspected her heart lied with another both figuratively and physically. It is known in the south that her and Jon Aryyn were married too quickly. Things have been kept from the north on purpose and I do not want to see you killed father.

I love Joffrey. He has my heart and by us marrying, a lot of lives may be sparred."

My father took me into his arms and held me close.

"The Capitol has turned you into a politician."

My father mused and we both laughed. I truly enjoyed seeing my family after so long. The company I keep in King's Landing is so small and I do not even put my trust in them. My family will always have my trust, I just hope that we survive this winter.

The couple meet in the courtyard of Winterfell. Walking side by side, they told each other of their meetings. Ned Stark approved of the betrothal and for that, the Starks were in good thought in Joffrey's mind. Y/N was glad that Joffrey did not lose his temper with Sansa. She was so proud of him. He came so far from the spoiled brat he was before they fell in love. They both changed in retrospect. She gained some of his verbal strength and he gained a bit of her silent inquisitori nature.

That next day, the king was going out on a hunt to celebrate the news of the betrothal of his son and Y/N. Joffrey was going with his father and happened upon his uncle Jaime who was heading towards his mother who was also in the courtyard. Joffrey decided to challenge his uncle to a game on the hunt. He was in a delightful mood since the engagement became official. Jaime stated that he was going to keep his sister company during the hunt, but Joffrey jester with his uncle stating that he was merely afraid he would loselose to his nephew. That was all it took. That day, Jamie went in the hunt with his sisters husband and son instead of saying with the Queen that day.

Y/N keep the queen's company and they walked about the grounds. When they came to a tower, they noticed Y/N's younger brother Bran climbing. Fright struck both of them. For Y/N it was of fear of possibly seeing her brother fall. But for the queen, it was fear of what could have happened had Jamie not gone out to hunt for that was the tower she had planned to meet with Jamie that day.


End file.
